


Some Saturdays

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [37]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Saturday morning Arthur wakes early and is enjoying a coffee to himself. He goes up to check up on the kids but they aren't in their rooms. He finds them in bed with Eames. Eames is on his side cuddling Briar Rose and Phillip. Edward is sprawled out on the rest of the bed behind Eames. Arthur can't help but take a photo. Only Phillip wakes so Arthur quietly picks him up and brings him down for breakfast and a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Saturdays

Early Saturday morning was Arthur’s time. 

Eames slept in and the kids did too. None of them were for Saturday morning cartoons and their day usually didn’t start until nine or ten. So around eight, Arthur woke up and went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee and read the paper. It only took about half an hour or so, usually he took the last of his coffee up with him and joined Eames back in bed.

That Saturday morning was no different. The paper barely kept his interest and he took his cup with him back upstairs and decided to check on the kids before returning to his room only to see Edward’s bed was empty, Woody still on it. When he looked into Briar Rose’s room, only Caramel remained and once he got up, he followed Arthur back into his bedroom only to see all his kids in bed with Eames. He wondered how Edward and Briar Rose managed to get Phillip out of his crib but sure enough all three kids were in his bed. Edward was sprawled behind Eames, Eames in the middle of the bed with Briar Rose in his arms, her mass of black curls spread on the pillow as she slept, curled near Eames. Behind her, was Phillip, sound asleep as well. It was an adorable scene and Arthur gently set his cup down on the night stand and picked up his phone as he took a picture of his family, sound asleep.

He loved how everyone looked as if they had been sleeping there all night, Edward in his Batman pajamas, the shirt rucked up over his little tummy, Briar Rose in her baby blue pajamas with puffy sleeves and white lace trim around the end of the sleeves and Phillip in his feetie pajamas with the lion face on the front, Enoch tucked under his arm. Arthur smiled and he was about to pick up his coffee and return downstairs when Phillip woke. His little arms stretched outwards as his legs kicked as he grasped Enoch right away, a bright smile on his face when he saw Arthur.

“Hello my little prince.”

Phillip smiled more and Arthur picked him up, cradling him against himself. 

“You’re up huh? Have a good nap with your daddy, brother and sister?”

Phillip nodded, bringing Enoch to his mouth, kissing it as Arthur smiled and picked up his coffee cup and left the room, letting his eldest children and his husband sleep a while longer. In the meantime, he went back down to the living room to get started on breakfast while Phillip kept him company.

Woody and Caramel followed them downstairs so Arthur fed them first. It was nice to have a quiet for himself now and then, but sharing it with his youngest and Enoch, wasn’t too bad either.


End file.
